The present invention relates to improvements in a safety belt mounted on a seat for a vehicle.
In a conventional safety belt, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,744, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 118,764/1980 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2027/1974, which is composed of a continuous webbing having a shoulder side outer webbing piece and a lap side outer webbing piece mounted on a seat for a vehicle, the stretching characteristic of the shoulder and lap side outer webbing pieces cannot be formed to be different.